Little One
by sigyn-chi
Summary: You never play with the Ten Years Bazooka... especially when Giannini-san just tuned it for you. 18SHOTA27 with a bit of 18SHOTA2769.


Little One

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… unless you count the three volumes I bought out of whim…

Warning: contains BL, shotacon, abusive use of the Ten Years Bazooka, OOC-ness to a very dangerous level, allSHOTA27 and, of course, 18SHOTA27. –grins-

Timeline: After the Ring Battle, Before the TYL arc.

Note: Pedophilia is BAD………… -looks around- in real life anyway… -grins-

Little One

"Are you serious, infant?" Hibari hissed, crossing his arms as he stared at the greatest hit man of Vongola. Reborn smirked and nodded at Hibari. Hibari stared at the child sitting next to Reborn on the couch of the Reception Room. The unruly brown locks, the cute big and innocent caramel eyes currently staring at him with curiosity… it was definitely the herbivore.

"You're the last person left, Hibari." Reborn said. Hibari growled and rest his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Oh? And how did that come to that?" Hibari asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Reborn sighed and stared at Hibari.

"It all started this morning…" Reborn narrated…

"_Reborn!! Is it true that you let Giannini-san tune the Ten Years Bazooka?!" Tsuna yelled at his tutor. He had heard from Lambo that a weird man came and tuned his bazooka. _

"_Yes. Is that a problem, Dame Tsuna?" Reborn asked. Tsuna couldn't believe what he heard and fell to the floor._

"_Reborn! Have you forgotten what happened the last time Giannini-san tuned our weapons?!" Tsuna yelled. Leon changed to a green hammer and Reborn hit Tsuna on the cheek. Tsuna crashed against his bed and groaned, rubbing his swollen cheek and the bump by the side of his side._

"_Baka Tsuna, you're ten years too early to be shouting at me." Reborn said, threatening Tsuna with his Leon gun._

"_HHHIII!!" Tsuna squeaked and instinctively covered his face. Reborn smirked and Leon changed back to his chameleon form._

"_Don't worry, Tsuna. I know what I'm doing." Reborn said. Tsuna frowned and glared at his tutor._

"_Really? And what would that be?" Tsuna asked, obviously not believing Reborn. Reborn smirked and Tsuna was about to ask when they heard a familiar laugh._

"_Bwahahahaha, Lambo-san has arrived!!" Lambo yelled, standing on the branch just outside Tsuna's room. _

"_L-L-Lambo!"_

"_Die, REBORN!!" Lambo yelled, throwing purple grenades at Reborn. _

"_HHHIIIII!!" Tsuna yelled as he evaded a grenade that missed Reborn. Reborn turned Leon into a bat and hit the grenades back at Lambo. _

"_GAAH!!" A loud explosion occurred and Tsuna coughed as the smoke slowly disappeared. His room was a mess… Hell, a mess was an understatement._

"_AH! Kyoko-chan's notes!!" Tsuna yelled as he picked up a charcoaled notebook. Tsuna felt tears swelled up from the corners of his eyes. Kyoko had lent him her notebook and now it was charcoaled and unreadable. _

"_That's it! Lambo!!" Tsuna yelled, glaring at his Thunder Guardian. Lambo bit his bottom lip and his eyes began to water._

"_Must… Tolerate…" Lambo began to cry, earning a sad look from Tsuna. _

"_Lambo…" Tsuna reached out to the crying child and his eyes widened when he saw Lambo take out the ten years bazooka._

"_W-W-Wait! Lambo!!" Tsuna grabbed the bazooka out of Lambo's grasp and his eyes widened once more as the bazooka fell on him._

"_HHHIIIIII!!" Reborn let a ghost of a smirk appear on his face as Tsuna's room was once more covered in smoke. _

"_Tenth!"_

"_Tsuna!" Reborn smirked as he heard the voices of Vongola Decimo's most trusted guardians. The door opened and Gokudera and Yamamoto blinked at the sight before them. At the center of the charcoaled room was a boy no less than five with unruly brown hair and the biggest caramel eyes they have ever seen. _

"_Woah… I never knew Tsuna had a kid brother…" Yamamoto commented._

"_You… stupid baseball-freak! The Tenth's an only child!" Gokudera glared at the kid and took out his dynamites, "You… who are you and what are you doing in the Tenth's room!!"_

"_Hii!" the kid made a cute squeal and scrambled backwards, tears threatening to fall from his big caramel eyes. Yamamoto crouched to get a better look at the kid. The kid gasped and ran towards the bed, hiding behind it. Yamamoto and Gokudera blinked._

"_You two should be ashamed." Reborn scolded lightly._

"_Reborn-san!" Gokudera exclaimed, "Where is the Tenth? He was supposed to meet with us today but-"_

"_He's the kid you were planning to blow up." Reborn said, earning a slacked jaw from the Storm Guardian._

"_Wh-wh-what-?!" Gokudera stuttered and looked at the frightened child hiding behind the bed and then back at his beloved Tenth's tutor._

"_Remember when Gokudera was hit by the ten years bazooka after Giannini tuned it?" Reborn asked. Both guardians nodded and Reborn smirked, "It's like that… only he's really just five years old."_

"_WWWHHHATT??" Gokudera yelled and stared at the child currently hiding behind the bed. Yamamoto laughed wholeheartedly._

"_I see… this little guy is Tsuna's relative huh?" Yamamoto said, grinning at the child. Gokudera wanted to smack Yamamoto for his obliviousness but he was too caught up with the idea that he did not realized that the child was his most treasured Tenth… and that he raised his hands against him._

"_AHHHHH!!" Gokudera yelled and the child squeaked as he was pulled in a breath-taking hug… literally, "I'm so sorry, Tenth! I have no right to call myself your right-hand man!!"_

_The child's eyes began to water as Gokudera continued on how he has failed as the Tenth's right-hand man and how he should not be alive at the moment. Yamamoto chuckled softly and patted Gokudera's head, "Maa, maa, Gokudera… Tsuna will understand. I mean, it's not like you knew that the kid was his relative."_

_Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, "Shut up, Yamamoto."_

_It was then that the child began to cry. Both guardians were left confused as the child hit Gokudera on the shoulder before cowering under the bed. All of them could hear the cries of the child from under the bed but could not do anything about it. Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, ah, Gokudera… you scared him."_

"_I-I scared him?! Stupid baseball-freak!! He probably got scared of your stupidity!!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto just laughed it off and grinned at Gokudera._

"_Gokudera, just make the little guy happy." Yamamoto said, grinning at the fuming Storm Guardian. Gokudera twitched and glared at the said baseball-freak. _

"_Oh yeah? And how do I do that?" Gokudera asked. Yamamoto grinned._

"_Show him your fireworks." Yamamoto suggested. Gokudera growled._

"_For the last time, these are not fireworks!!" Gokudera yelled, taking his dynamites out. One of the dynamites lit by accident and fell from Gokudera's hand._

"_Ah…" Gokudera's eyes widened as he saw the dynamite roll near the child, "TENTH!!"_

_The dynamite exploded, destroying part of Tsuna's room. The child looked at the hole with wide eyes, trembling as he was saved from the explosion by an inch. Gokudera's jaw dropped to the floor and he began to bang his head on the floor, "I'm sorry, Tenth! I'm so sorry!!"_

_The child began to cry once again, this time making the two boys cover their ears. Yamamoto chuckled softly and walked towards the child. Smiling, Yamamoto handed a ball to the child, "Hey, wanna play catch?"_

"_Catch…?" the child asked innocently, sniffling. Yamamoto nodded and walked away from the child. _

"_You throw the ball and I'll catch it. Then I'll throw the ball and you catch it." Yamamoto explained, "Wanna try?"_

_The child nodded and threw the ball at Yamamoto. Yamamoto chuckled as the throw was a sloppy one, bouncing towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto caught the ball and smiled, "Okay, now I'll throw."_

_Gokudera got up from his self-pity as he heard the forbidden words, "No! Yamamoto!!"_

_Yamamoto's eyes grew serious and he threw the ball at the child's direction. The child's eyes widened as the ball came at him in such a high speed. The child ducked in time as the ball went passed him and embedded on the wall. The child looked at the wall as smoke could clearly be seen on the ball. The child began to cry once more._

_Reborn sighed and grabbed hold of the crying child, "You guys fail. I'm leaving Tsuna in a more capable hand. Fix his room."_

"_C-c-c-capable hands? Who?" Gokudera asked, looking at the retreating forms of Reborn and the crying child. Reborn smirked._

"_Someone you know. Now, when I return, I want Tsuna's room fix, understood?" Reborn ordered. _

"_Of course, Reborn-san!" Gokudera said, getting to work. He had no clue on who Reborn had in mind but it was Reborn-san so Gokudera wasn't worried. Yamamoto chuckled and began helping Gokudera, thinking it was another game. _

"I would have asked the girls but if an assassin was to come. I'm afraid they may not be able to protect Tsuna at his current form. And asking Ryohei wouldn't really be a good idea. Tsuna may become traumatized with his extreme-liness. And then… well, I don't have to explain why I can't give Tsuna to his mist guardian." Reborn explained.

"Infant…" Hibari closed his eyes for a moment and opened them, staring at Reborn, "How useless is this herbivore's so-called Famiglia?"

Reborn smirked and stared back, "You're also part of that useless Famiglia, Hibari."

Hibari scoffed and sat on his chair, "I never remembered acquainting myself with herbivores."

"You're Tsuna's Cloud Guardian."

"Tha-"

"The moment you took the ring and wore it on your finger, you declared yourself as Tsuna's Cloud Guardian." Reborn didn't give Hibari a chance to counter as he led the five years old Tsuna to Hibari's side and pushed him to Hibari's lap. Tsuna stumbled and held unto Hibari's lap, his caramel eyes glistening at the rough treatment. Of course, Tsuna flinched as Hibari let out a low growl, "Now, it's your duty to look after Tsuna while I bring the stupid cow's bazooka to Giannini."

Hibari glared at the retreating form of Reborn and hissed, "I may bite this herbivore to death…"

Reborn smirked and looked back at Hibari, "You can bite him all you want but I'll appreciate it if you keep it in places we can easily hide."

Reborn closed the door in time to see a glimpse of the tint of red decorating Hibari's face. Hibari let out a tired sigh and leaned on his chair. Hibari closed his eyes and tried to catch some sleep. Of course the added weight on his lap kept him from fully falling asleep. Hibari opened his eyes and found the herbivore… cutely staring at him with his big innocent caramel eyes. This… had to be the biggest eyes Hibari ever saw in his entire life. Hibari picked the herbivore up to his eye-level and stared at his caramel eyes. It was obvious that the herbivore was afraid. His face showed it. It showed everything. That's why Hibari was surprised when it was the herbivore that spoke first, "Onii-chan… will bully Tsu-kun too?"

Hibari blinked for a moment before asking, "And what makes you think that?"

The herbivore looked down as if ashamed and tears began to fell from his glistening caramel eyes, "Everybody always bullies Tsu-kun. Be-Be-Because Tsu-kun is weak and-and-and-"

Hibari winced as what came after was a line of incoherent words accompanied by wails and cries. Hibari stared at the crying herbivore with mild disgust. No wonder the herbivore grew up to be such a wimp. If what he says is true, then any normal person would be traumatized by it. Somehow, Hibari found himself actually feeling a bit agitated with the knowledge of the herbivore being bullied. It was not in Hibari's nature to be agitated with other people's problems. He shouldn't care. He _shouldn't_ care.

With a tired sigh, Hibari pulled the herbivore to an awkward embrace. He had limited experience with children. Hell, he had _no _experience with children whatsoever. So he did what he saw the herbivore once did to that crying… was it a broccoli-headed kid? Hibari couldn't remember. The only memory that stayed in him about that incident was the herbivore embracing the crying child and saying comforting words. Not that Hibari would actually say comforting words to the five years old herbivore at the moment. But the embrace seemed to do the trick as the herbivore stopped crying. Hibari looked at the herbivore. The herbivore smiled cutely at him, "Onii-chan is a good man."

Hibari narrowed his eyes and pushed the herbivore's head back to his shoulder… a bit too gentle to his liking. He was not a good man. _He _was _not _a good man. With a frustrated growl, Hibari put the herbivore down and began walking out of the room. Hibari stopped when a pair of small arms latched themselves on his leg. Hibari looked down and found the herbivore had latched his entire body on his leg. The herbivore had his eyes closed and was trembling, "What… are you doing…?"

That's when it happened. Before Hibari could ready himself, the herbivore began giving him the biggest and most moe puppy dog eyes Hibari had seen. Hibari instinctively backed away but the herbivore continued to latch on to him, "Please don't leave, onii-chan! Don't leave Tsu-kun alone!"

With another sigh, Hibari crouched down and picked the herbivore once more, staring at his big glistening caramel eyes. The herbivore began reaching out to him until he could touch both of Hibari's cheeks, "What are you afraid of?"

Tears began to fall from the herbivore's eyes and he sniffed, trying to talk coherently, "B-B-Because… th-those bad p-p-people may come and bu-… bully Tsu-kun again."

"Those… bad people?"

"T-T-They tr-tried to boom Tsu-kun up! A-a-and t-th-then a ball… came swooshing at Tsu-kun and… and… and then…" the herbivore couldn't produce any more coherent words and Hibari winced as the herbivore began crying full time, grabbing a fist-full of Hibari's hair. Hibari sighed and, once more, embraced the crying herbivore. This time, the herbivore latched himself on Hibari's neck, crying on his shoulder. After a few minutes, the herbivore finally stopped crying and was simply hugging Hibari. During that moment, Hibari had already decided to bite the two boys that were certainly part of the reason the herbivore had been traumatized. And they were supposed to be the herbivore's friends? Hibari sighed and put the herbivore down, crouching in front of him like a knight.

"I have to preserve the peace of my school." Hibari said, earning another heart-breaking puppy dog eyes from the herbivore. The herbivore latched his arms around Hibari's neck, making Hibari grab hold of the herbivore.

"Then take Tsu-kun with you!" the herbivore pleaded. Not wanting to hear any more of the herbivore's crying, Hibari sighed and nodded, patting the herbivore's back.

"Fine… fine…" Hibari said. The herbivore unlatched himself from Hibari and gave him a cute smile. Hibari got up and placed the jacket on his shoulders. The herbivore grabbed on one of the sleeve and both of them left the reception room.

It didn't take long before they found some third years cutting classes and smoking behind the stairs by the back side of the school. Of course, they had been too frightened to try and run away from the head prefect, "P-p-please-"

"Crowding around… Smoking in school premises… and… cutting classes…" Hibari let an evil smirk appear on his face, "I'll have to bite you all to death."

"Ahhh!!" they all scrambled away from Hibari, only to find that they were already cornered by the stairs, the wall behind them and well… Hibari. Hibari was about to about to approach them when he noticed they were all staring at something behind to him. Hibari looked back and remembered the herbivore's presence… that was still clutching his jacket. The herbivore looked a bit frightened and, not wanting to traumatize the herbivore any further, Hibari took his jacket off and placed it on the herbivore's head. The jacket fell on the herbivore, covering his entire face and his body till the ankle. The herbivore peeked out of the jacket and stared at Hibari curiously.

"Go over there, close your eyes and cover your ears. Don't open them until I come and get you." Hibari ordered, pointing towards the tree. The herbivore blinked for a minute before tilting his head.

"Why?"

"Because I have to…" Hibari looked back at the frightened preys by the stairs, "… punish these pathetic animals."

"Tsu-kun can't watch?" the herbivore asked innocently.

"No, you cannot."

"If Tsu-kun did what Onii-chan says, will Onii-chan promise to get Tsu-kun back?"

"Yes. Now, move along." Hibari ordered once more, ushering the little herbivore. The herbivore smiled at him cutely and skipped towards the tree that Hibari has pointed. Along the way, the herbivore tripped and fell on the ground with a thud. Hibari sighed and walked towards the herbivore. He pulled the herbivore with ease and crouched in front of him, "Are you okay?"

The herbivore nodded, covering his face with Hibari's jacket. Hibari heard what sounded like sniffling and knew that the herbivore was trying his best not to cry in front of him. Hibari sighed and pulled the jacket out of the herbivore's face and looked at his teary eyes, "It'll be over soon so just wait over there, understand?"

The herbivore smiled and nodded, running towards the tree once more. As soon as the herbivore was sitting comfortably on the tree with covered ears and closed eyes, Hibari walked back towards his prey. They were still cowering next to the stairs. Hibari smirked evilly once more, "Where were we again? Ah… yes…"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

After a few minutes of… _disciplining_… the third years, Hibari was walking towards the tree when a gust of wind blew in front of him. Hibari closed his eyes and once he opened them, his eyes widened. The herbivore was no where to be found. Rushing towards the tree, Hibari found a few pieces of petals on the ground. Hibari picked a petal and his eyes narrowed.

It was a petal of a lotus flower…

Elsewhere, in the _hideout _located at Kokuyo Centre, a pair of mismatched eyes, a red one and a blue one was staring at a pair of big caramel eyes. Mukuro smiled, "So this is how you looked like ten years ago, Vongola…"

The little boy in front of them clutched the jacket around him tightly as his eyes began to water. It did not help that Mukuro had began to laugh his trademark 'kufufufufu'…

Chigusa sighed and looked at Mukuro, "Mukuro-sama, it's probably best if you do not laugh. Vongola is becoming frightened."

"He should be frightened, Chigusa." Mukuro replied, "I am the man who will possess him after all."

At this, the little boy began to tremble and clutched unto the jacket tighter. Mukuro frowned as he remembered the person whom the jacket belong to. With a smile on his face, Mukuro took hold of the jacket, "Now, now, Vongola. Let's get rid of this disgusting jacket."

The little boy's eyes widened as Mukuro began to pull the jacket off him. Wrapping himself with the jacket, the little boy began to flail his legs, "No! No! Let go!!"

Mukuro forced a smile, "Now, now. We have no need for such disgusting thing. I'll give you mine if you want…"

"NO!! Onii-chan!!" the little boy yelled, biting one of the hands that tried to tear him apart from the jacket. Mukuro winced and pulled away.

"Now that had hurt, Vongola…" Mukuro said. Chigusa sighed.

"Mukuro-san seems jealous of the ugly duckling, pyon." Ken commented. Chigusa kicked Ken hard.

"Did you say something, Ken?" Mukuro asked, a frightening smile gracing his face.

"No, he did not, Mukuro-sama. Please continue." Chigusa said, covering Ken's mouth with a piece of cloth. Mukuro nodded and returned his attention back on the little boy.

"Now, Vongola. Let go of that jacket." The little boy flinched as Mukuro continued to smile while approaching him. When Mukuro grabbed the jacket once more… all hell broke loose.

"ONII-CHAN!!" Chigusa had to cover his ears as the little boy shrieked loudly… and with such a high-pitched voice that Chigusa swore could break glass. Mukuro winced and covered his ears as well, backing away from the wailing boy. The little boy began to cry loud, actually, wail would be more appropriate, and clung unto the jacket until his knuckles were white, "ONII-CHAN!!"

Mukuro smiled forcefully, "Now, now, Vongola-"

"ONII-CHAN!! ONII-CHAN!!" the little boy continued to cry. Ken, who had been struggling on getting the stupid piece of cloth off his mouth, finally managed to.

"HEY! Stupid rabbit!! If you don't shut up, I'll eat you, pyon!!" Ken yelled.

"Ken…" Chigusa looked back at Ken. For a moment, the little boy stopped his wailing and looked at Ken with big teary-eyes.

"Y-Y-Yo-You'll…" the boy hiccupped, "eat… Tsu-kun?"

Ken nodded, smirking, "Yeah… so you better shut up, pyon."

The boy's bottom lip began to tremble and the three boys had to cover their ears once more as the boy began to wail… much, much louder this time. Chigusa growled softly and hit Ken once more, making Ken yelped like a dog.

"What the hell was that for, Kapa-pi?!" Ken yelled. Well, he had to yell because, otherwise, they wouldn't be able to hear it with all those cries and wails.

"You made it worse…" Chigusa emotionlessly said.

"What DID you say?! I can't hear you, pyon!!" Ken yelled. Chigusa sighed and looked away.

"I said you're an idiot." Chigusa murmured.

"WHAT?! Did you say something, Kapa-pi!? Speak LOUDER!!" Chigusa paid no attention to Ken and looked at Mukuro who currently had his eyes closed.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chigusa tapped Mukuro's shoulder and Mukuro looked at him, "Vongola is getting away."

Mukuro's eyes widened as he saw the little boy running out of the room as fast as his small legs could carry him. When did the screaming stop?

Dashing towards the little boy, Mukuro ordered, "Capture him!"

Ken was more than eager to follow Mukuro, nodding enthusiastically before running after Mukuro like a dog, "Yes, Mukuro-san!"

Chigusa looked at Ken's back before sighing. Slouching, Chigusa followed Ken with tired steps, "This is just too troublesome…"

"Vongola!" the little boy yelped as he ducked underneath a table, running away from the pineapple-haired- … well to the little boy, running away from the blue pineapple bully. The little boy's eyes widened as Mukuro jumped over the table and reached out to him. The little boy made a quick left turn and crawled towards the hole on the ground. Mukuro frowned and was about to follow when a flash of yellow and green went pass him.

"I'll get him, Mukuro-san!" Ken yelled, making a dive for the hole. Of course, he couldn't fit all the way in and ended up stuck on the hole. The little boy gasped as Ken tried to get his feet and tried to flee, only to trip on a rock and fall face-first. As the little boy picked himself up, he bit his bottom lip as tears began to flow from his big glassy caramel eyes.

"O… O… Onii-chan!!" the little boy screamed, wailing once more as he had scraped his knee. From the open door at the right, Mukuro entered the messy room containing the wailing little boy and… his puppy that was, at the moment, trying to force his way out of the hole. Mukuro crouched in front of the little boy and smiled.

"Vongola… please stop crying." Mukuro said, patting the wailing boy's head. This proved to be useless since the little boy scrambled away from his touch. Mukuro forced a smile once more and walked towards the wailing boy, "Even until now, you will continue to deny me?"

Mukuro grinned and grabbed the frightened boy's arm, "This time, I will not be patient enough. I will make you mine, right now."

The little boy's eyes widened as he was pulled towards Mukuro. Mukuro grabbed hold of both of his cheeks and stared at the frightened caramel eyes of the little boy. Mukuro smiled, "Now, Vongola… today, you shall give me everything."

Chigusa sighed and mumbled, "Stalking… sexual harassment… and, now, pedophilia… Mukuro-sama… what has the Vendicare done to you?"

The little boy closed his eyes as Mukuro began to descent upon him, closing the inches that separate his face from the little boy. Suddenly, Mukuro backed away as he heard Chigusa shout, "Mukuro-sama!"

At the moment Mukuro backed away, Chigusa flew between them, hitting Ken. Ken yelped as he was forced out of the hole by Chigusa slamming to him. Mukuro looked at the direction Chigusa came from and met the vengeful eyes of one Hibari Kyouya. Mukuro smiled, "Oya, oya… what a pleasant surprise."

"Rokudo Mukuro… trespassing on my property, kidnapping… and attempted sexual assault..." Hibari hissed, raising his tonfas, "I'll bite you to death."

Mukuro took out his trident and smiled at Hibari, "I wonder if you can, Hibari-kun?"

Without another word, Hibari charged Mukuro. Mukuro's smile wavered as he blocked Hibari's attack, "It seems that you had grown stronger, Hibari-kun… although…"

Hibari winced as Mukuro kicked his leg, forcing him to back away from the illusionist, "I see your leg has yet to fully recover."

Hibari growled, glaring at Mukuro. Mukuro smiled, "In your current state, you will not win… once again."

Mukuro's eyes widened as a blur of brown and black went past him from behind. Hibari was caught off-guard as something latched on his leg… once more, "Onii-chan!!"

Hibari looked down and found the herbivore clutching unto his leg, trembling and tears falling on his big brown eyes like waterfall. Even Mukuro was left unable to move as Hibari crouched down and the herbivore unlatched himself from Hibari's leg and hugged Hibari's neck instead, "Onii-chan!! Onii-chan!!"

Mukuro frowned and was about to speak when he saw Hibari put his tonfas down and pulled the herbivore to an embrace. It was Chigusa that spoke the evident, "I guess… Hibari Kyouya beat you to it, Mukuro-sama…"

Mukuro looked back at Chigusa and smiled frighteningly, "Did you say something, Chigusa?"

"No. Nothing at all, Mukuro-sama…" Chigusa lied, looking away from Mukuro. Mukuro returned his attention to Hibari and the herbivore currently latched unto him. Mukuro frowned and was about to attack Hibari once again when he felt his body become heavier by the minute. Mukuro's frown grew as he realized that he had already depleted too much energy for today.

With a forced smile, Mukuro said, "Well then, we shall continue this at a later date… Vongola…"

The herbivore looked behind him in time to see a girl with an eye-patch fall to the ground. Chigusa sighed and picked Chrome up and looked at Hibari, "Mukuro-sama is gone. There is nothing left here so please leave."

Hibari smirked, "And what if I don't comply?"

The herbivore tugged Hibari and latched himself on Hibari's neck, "Let's leave, Onii-chan!"

Hibari frowned and looked at the herbivore. The herbivore's face was dirtied with a few red marks on his cheeks suggesting he had probably tripped… hard… Knowing the herbivore, he probably tripped face first before Hibari got there. With a tired sigh, Hibari picked the herbivore up and began to walk away. He stopped and looked back at Chigusa, "Tell Rokudo Mukuro… if he comes even near Sawada Tsunayoshi, I will bite him to death."

Chigusa sighed as he watched the sleeping form of Chrome, mumbling once again, "What was the Vongola thinking? Giving the Tenth boss two aggressive guardians who would be more than happy to sexually assault him?"

Along the way back at Namimori Junior High, Hibari had decided to carry the herbivore on his back. The herbivore had scrapped his knee during the entire commotion back at Kokuyo and was in no condition to walk. The herbivore rested his head on Hibari's shoulder, "Onii-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Is… Tsu-kun… being a burden?" the herbivore asked.

"Yes." Hibari answered truthfully. The herbivore's eyes began to water once more and Hibari continued, "But… I don't mind…"

The herbivore blinked and looked at Hibari curiously, "Onii-chan doesn't hate Tsu-kun?"

"No…"

"Why not?" the herbivore asked. Hibari stopped.

"Look up." Hibari ordered. The herbivore looked up and Hibari asked once more, "What do you see?"

"The sky…"

"And what is the sky doing?" Hibari asked again, walking once more.

The herbivore's eyes furrowed and he pouted, "Nothing…"

Hibari nodded and asked once more, "Even if the sky is doing nothing… will you hate it?"

The herbivore shook his head. Hibari looked at the herbivore and asked, "And why is that?"

The herbivore tilted his head and couldn't come up with a valid reason, "I don't know…"

"In this world… there are some things you simply cannot hate…" Hibari explained.

The herbivore rested his head once more on Hibari's shoulder and innocently asked, "So… Onii-chan doesn't hate a lot of things?"

Hibari scoffed as they reached Namimori Middle School, "I hate a lot of things… but…"

Hibari stopped at the door of the reception room. He looked at the herbivore and gave him one of his rare smiles, "I do not hate you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The herbivore smiled cutely at him and hugged his neck. Hibari got in and sat on his chair, letting the herbivore sit on his lap. With a clean towel, Hibari began wiping the dirt of the herbivore's face. Closing his eyes, the herbivore declared softly, "When I grow up… I want to be Onii-chan's bride!"

Of course, this made Hibari stop and look at the herbivore, "What?"

The herbivore began looking at him with teary-eyes, "I can't…?"

Hibari stared at the herbivore for a minute before he leaned on his chair, "You can… well… I guess… Spain would be a better choice… It's closer to Italy…"

"Onii-chan?"

Hibari looked back at the herbivore and asked, "Do you… really want to marry _me_?"

The herbivore nodded, smiling cutely at Hibari, "When I grow up, I'll marry Onii-chan!"

Hibari sighed and smiled softly, "I'll hold you to that, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The herbivore nodded and rested his head on Hibari's shoulder once more, closing his eyes. With a smile gracing the herbivore's youthful face, he began to softly fall asleep. Hibari wrapped his arms around the herbivore and closed his eyes.

That was how Reborn saw them, wrapped in each other's arms. The little boy had wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck and Hibari had wrapped his arms around the little boy's small frame. Reborn jumped on the table and tapped Hibari's shoulder. Hibari opened one eye and sighed as he saw Reborn, "Infant…"

"Classes ended four hours ago. How long have you two been asleep?" Reborn inquired. Hibari sighed and caressed the little boy's mop of brown locks.

"I forgot…" Hibari replied, yawning. Reborn sighed.

"Anyway, Tsuna's going to return to normal after two hours, if I'm correct." Reborn informed, "You should get him back to his room."

"And why should _I_ do that?" Hibari asked, annoyed at being ordered around. Reborn smirked.

"I don't think Tsuna would be able to live when we comes back from the past on _top _of you." Reborn teased, earning a growl from the Cloud Guardian. Picking the little boy up, Hibari followed Reborn out of the room.

In his sleep, the little boy smiled and nuzzled unto Hibari, "Onii-chan…"

…

The way to the herbivore's house was uneventful… well, other than the weird conversation between Hibari and Reborn.

"So what happened?"

"Rokudo Mukuro appeared…"

"As expected…"

"And Sawada Tsunayoshi proposed to me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well… I guess, you better get a ring…"

"… Are you serious, infant?"

"You can hold it in Spain since it has yet to be legal in Italy…"

"…"

"Although, both of you are still considered minors. Or at least Tsuna is. Are you okay waiting a few more years?"

"… Are… you really serious, infant?"

"The Ninth has already given his blessing."

"How the he-"

"Let's just say that ten years ago, Tsuna told his mother that he wanted to marry his _Onii-chan_. Iemitsu actually ordered half of Vongola to find this _Onii-chan_ but with no luck. So, the Ninth has made peace at the fact that Tsuna may be into guys… although, I'm sure nobody expected _you _to be _Onii-chan_."

"…"

"…"

"I should… probably get a ring, huh?"

"Yeah… you should…"

…

The following day, the fifteen years old Sawada Tsunayoshi was greeted by Hibari Kyouya at the gates of Namimori. On Hibari's hand was a small red box. Tsuna looked at the box then at Hibari, "Umm… Hibari-san… what's that?"

Hibari opened the box and Tsuna stared at the item inside, "… a… ring…?"

The ring was simple. It was white-gold with a gold line encircling the ring in the middle.

"Hiiii!!" Tsuna unconsciously yelled as his hand was roughly grabbed.

"Tenth!!"

"Tsuna!!"

Any arguments the two guardians may have had were silenced immediately by Hibari's glare. Tsuna blinked as Hibari took the ring out of the boss and threw the box at Kusakabe, who was standing behind Hibari. Tsuna began to blush as the ring was put on his ring finger of his left hand, "H-H-Hibari-san?!"

"From now on, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are to wear this ring on your left ring finger until the ceremony." Hibari ordered. Tsuna's eyes widened and he was about to ask what Hibari meant when he noticed a matching ring on Hibari's own left ring finger. It was during that time that Tsuna's mind was flooded with the memories he did not remembered he had until now. The memories of being almost blown away, the memories of trying to escape a certain pineapple-haired pedo… and memories of his declaration to his Onii-chan…

"HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

pedopedopedopedopedopedopedopedopedopedopedopedopedopedopedopedo

Author's End Rants: That was pretty fun. –grins- Well, this one-shot is for CelticAngelWings who gave me the idea of 18SHOTA2769. This has probably be the OOC-est I made them to date. But I had fun making everyone, especially Mukuro and Hibari, into shotacons. Or is pedo more appropriate? I don't really know anymore. My classmate researched the difference of 'pedophilia' to 'lolicon' and he explained to me that 'pedophilia' concerns real minors while 'lolicons' concerns girls that aren't really that minor but still have 'children'-moe characteristics… or something like that. Anyway! Same sex marriage IS legal on Spain. If I'm correct... Am I? I wasn't really paying attention to my high school teacher when we discussed it. -grins- This is part of my upcomings 'one-shots'. I still have… -thinks about- two more one-shots in productions! Although, I'm not sure when I'll be able to finish it…

Oh, a hint on the 2 one-shots… one of them… deals with one of the overly-used plot in KHR fandom… while the other features another famous pairing. So yeah, the other one isn't 1827. –grins-


End file.
